1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a driving device of an electric folding type side view mirror for a vehicle, and, more particularly, to a driving device of an electric folding type side view mirror for a vehicle that does not cause thrust sounds when using a rotational axis of a motor as a buffer means.
2. Background Art
Side view mirrors play very important roles for safe driving so that a driver may grasp situations around a vehicle when driving the vehicle.
However, the side view mirror is protruded at a front left and right side of the vehicle and therefore there is a possibility that minor accidents may occur due to the side view mirror when parking the vehicle in a confined space or intersecting the vehicle on a narrow road.
In order to solve this problem, an electric folding type side view mirror that may conveniently be folded and unfolded by a driver at a driver's seat has been developed. The known electric folding type side view mirror controls a position of a back mirror using a driving device that transfers rotation power from an electric motor seated at an upper case using a worm wheel.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0543643, as an example of a prior art driving device of the electric folding type side view mirror for the vehicle, discloses a technology that may minimize generation of noises, although the rotational axis of the motor is not maintained vertically, by supporting the lower end of the rotational axis of the motor so as not to be interfered with, and that a motor body section fixed by a motor cap absorbs and buffers thrust using a back plate and spacer.
However, there is a problem in that this known technology still causes thrust sounds in the driving device of the electric folding type side view mirror for the vehicle described above.